The Emo And The Prep
by Riku's Dark Sanity
Summary: Sora, Roxas and Leon are emo brothers, sworn to hate preps their whole life with their two best friends Axel and Namine, have their dreams crushed once their now preppy ex best friend, Riku gets stuck being partners with Sora. SoRiku AkuRoku Cleon Cliku
1. Chapter 1

**|T|H|E| |E|M|O| |A|N|D| |T|H|E| |P|R|E|P|**

**info - This is a story I've been working for awhile and forgot to upload ^^; Hope you all enjoy. Warning - I am a verrrryyy slow updater .**

"Sora Leonhart! Get your lazy ass up!" yelled sixteen year old Roxas Leonhart from the other side of Sora's bedroom door, pounding on the wood with his fist. Sora groaned, putting his pillow over his black and brown haired head. "Go away, Roxas! I don't wanna go to school!" he whined. Roxas rolled his eyes. "Well, too bad, cuz if we don't, Leon will kick our asses and I really don't want more bruises on my body!" Roxas said, glancing over to the side to make sure his eighteen year old brother, Squall -Leon- Leonhart, wouldn't come up the stairs to wake his twin. Sora groaned again. "Fine! I'll be down in ten minutes!" he said, throwing the covers off himself and getting out of the bed and to his closet. Roxas grinned triumphantly. "That's what I like to hear." he said before running down the stairs to tell his older brother.

Sora got dressed in a tight black shirt, black hoodie with a purple cross on the back, purple skinny jeans, black chained boots, black fingerless gloves, and a silver crown necklace. He went to the bathroom after getting dressed to brush his teeth, put on black eyeliner, and deodorant before going down the stairs. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." his older brother greeted him with an amused smirk on his face. Sora glared at him. "Oh shut up, Leon." he said, sitting at the table to eat his breakfast. Leon chuckled. "Hurry up so we won't be late." said the dark brown haired man. "Yeah yeah." Sora muttered under his breathe, glaring at his toast before he took a bite of it.

After Sora was done eating, him and his brothers left the house and into Leon's car, driving off towards the school. They parked in the school's parking lot and grabbed their bags before getting out and walking to the entrance. "Sora! Roxas! Leon!" called a blonde haired girl in a short black dress. The three brothers looked over towards the voice and waved to the girl. "Hey Namine!" Sora said, grinning. "Wow, I see you're earlier than ever, Sora." sixteen year old, Namine Kyubaka giggled. "Was it easier this morning, Roxas?" Roxas chuckled. "A little. It only took around five minutes today." he said. Namine blinked. "Wow. That's a new record." she said, staring at Sora, who stuck his tongue at her. "Oh shut up, Nami."

"Common guys, we better be getting inside. Axel is waiting for us and he really doesn't wanna be around all those preps by himself any longer." Namine said with a small giggle. "Well neither would I!" Sora said, "We gotta go save him!" and with that, the youngest emo ran into the building to catch up to his redheaded friend. Leon, Roxas and Namine all started bursting out laughing once the black and brown haired boy ran off. They all started walking the way Sora ran, their laughter dying down as they found Sora with a redheaded eighteen year old, Axel, one of their other best friends. "Axel!" Roxas called out, going over to the redhead and hugging him tightly. "Hey Roxy." he said, kissing the blonde boy's head softly as Roxas nuzzled his face into his chest.

Leon smirked. "No sex in the middle of the hallway, now." he teased. Axel smirked evilly. "That sounds like fun." he said, his hand moving down to Roxas' ass. Pulling away from Axel's grasp, the spiky blonde haired teen glared at his boyfriend. "You better fucking not. Or I'm not gonna let you in this weekend when my parents are gone." he said. Axel laughed a little. "You wouldn't do that to me, babe. You know you love me." he said, giving the smaller boy a toothy grin. Roxas rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. "Yeah. Okay." he said, nuzzling his nose against the redhead's cheek, standing on his toes in order to do so. The spiky red haired man grinned and kissed his cheek softly, pulling him close around the waist.

"Eww! The faggoty emos are kissing and cuddling!" one girl with girly clothes said out loud, pointing in a disgusting manner to the couple. Roxas blushed and hid his face in Axel's chest. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas protectively, glaring at the girl. "Oh shut the fuck up, Kairi! At least I can keep a guy for more than 24 hours!" he sneered. The girl, Kairi glared at Axel. "You shouldn't even be having a guy! It's nasty!" she said, putting in her finger in her mouth and making a gagging noise. "Oh, are you throwing up again, Ms. Bulimic?" Axel asked, smirking as he nuzzled his nose into Roxas's soft blonde hair to comfort the worrying boy, who in return whimpered slightly as he clutched Axel's black sweatshirt. Kairi clenched her fist tightly. "Why you little faggoty pyro-maniac emo!" she said, going up to Axel like she was about to punch him until a hand clasped down on her shoulder. "Kairi, stop. Don't waste your time on these fagot emos." said a silver haired, aquamarine eyed boy. "Riku.." Kairi said, staring at the boy.

Axel scowled. "What? Afraid she'd break a nail, pretty boy?" he asked, trying to move Roxas out of his arms so wouldn't get hurt but unfortunately, the shorter boy wouldn't budge. Axel looked down at him with softened green eyes. "Common, babe. I don't want you getting hurt if this gets rough." he said as Roxas smiled up at him. "If I can handle you in bed, I can handle a small fight." he said. Kairi scrunched her nose up, disgusted. "Yuck. Common, Riku. Let's get outta here before I throw up my breakfast." she said, tugging at Riku's sleeve. "Oh, I thought you already did that after eating it." Axel said, smirking at the red haired, blue eyed girl.

Kairi glared at the spiky red head. "At least I don't cut myself, unlike your lil emo boyfriend there!" she said, her hands on her hips as she faced Axel once more. Axel narrowed his eyes. "Roxas doesn't cut!" he said then looked at the blonde in his arms. "Do you, Roxy?" Roxas blushed and averted his eyes away. "Well, I.. uhm.." he stuttered out, looking at his checkered wristband. Kairi huffed out a laugh. "See! I knew it! He does!" she said, laughing. Axel widened his eyes slightly. "Roxas.." he whispered. Roxas turned away a little before walking outta Axel's arms. "I-I'm sorry, Ax.. I-I gotta go.." he said before running off down the hall. Axel's green eyes widened more. "Roxas!" he called out, running after him.

Kairi was still laughing in the hallway as Riku glanced over at Roxas's brother, Sora. For a split second, Sora could have sworn he saw something.. Weird in the older boy's eyes, something that almost seemed like concern, like he was worried about Roxas or something. But Sora knew he was just imagining it as those aqua eyes turned to slits and he turned away. "Common, Kai. Let's go. We've wasted enough time around these emos.." he said, walking off. Kairi grinned. "Coming, Riku!" she said, running to catch up with the silver haired prep.

And for the rest of the morning, Sora couldn't stop thinking about Riku's eyes..


	2. Chapter 2

**|T|H|E| |E|M|O| |A|N|D| |P|R|E|P|**

**C****HAPTER**** T****WO**

Running down the halls after his lover, Axel stopped in front of the bathrooms that were down the hall, panting softly. The red head straightened up and blinked his green eyes, hearing weird sounds coming from inside the bathroom. Pressing his ear to the door, Axel could tell it was someone sobbing.

Opening the door to the bathroom, he stepped inside, looking around. "Roxas..?" he called out, worriedly. Having no answer, Axel walked into the bathroom without a sound, the sobbing noises getting louder and louder as he walked closer to the big stall door at the end of the bathroom. "Roxas?"

"Go away!" came a hoarse cry from inside the big stall.

Axel softened his eyes and walked up to the door, putting his hand on it. "Common, Roxy. We need to talk."

"No we don't! Go away!" Roxas said, biting his lower lip to keep his sobs in. He knew this would happen one day or another. He just knew it. But he denied it. He didn't want this day to come, at least.. Not like this.

Axel sighed. "Please, Roxas.." he said, softly, sounding concerned. He was very worried about his blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. What had happened to make Roxas cut?

Silence filled the room, no sound being heard besides slight sniffling and the occasional hiccup coming from the blonde inside the stall. After a few minutes, Axel heard the lock click and he stepped back to let Roxas open the door. Once the door was open and Axel could see the weakened looking emo, he took two steps forward and engulfed the shorter male into a hug, holding him tightly.

"Why did you run away like that, Roxas? You had me so worried." the red haired seme whispered into his uke's ear.

Roxas clutched into the sleeves of Axel's sweatshirt, laying his head sideways on the taller boy's chest and looking at the wall silently.

Axel held the boy tighter when a couple minutes had passed and the blonde hadn't said a word. "Please, Roxy.." he whispered softly.

"I.. I.." Roxas stuttered, his lower lip starting to quiver so he pressed his face into the broad chest of his lover.

Axel frowned, knowing he wouldn't be getting an answer at the moment so he settled for just holding his blonde uke in his arms and letting him cry..

Sora sighed as he closed his locker door, turning to head to his classroom. He still couldn't get Riku's eyes out of his head and it was starting to really irritate him. He couldn't figure out just what was in those aqua orbs when Roxas and Axel ran out of the scene. Worry? No, couldn't be. Sadness? Definitely not. Then what was it?

As Sora pondered this, he had not noticed somebody in front of him and crashed into them. Letting out a small, girly shrill, Sora fell to the floor on his ass, his notebook and textbook landing beside him.

"Hey! Watch it, you stupid emo!" someone yelled above the spiky haired boy. Looking up, Sora saw a male about Leon's age with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, reminding him of an older looking Roxas.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you." the emo said, picking up his belongings and standing up.

The blonde scoffed, putting his hands on his hips. "Whatever. Just watch it next time." he said as Kairi came bounding up to him.

"Hey Cloud! Riku's waiting for you over in the courtyard!" the red haired girl said to the blonde, Cloud, before sneering at Sora. "What are you doing here, emo?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is a school, that I attend, so I think I'm here to learn." he said, rolling his eyes.

Kairi scoffed. "Dun be getting an attitude now, faggot. Before I get Saix on you again." she said before walking away with Cloud.

Sora sighed before hearing the bell ring, widening his eyes and rushing off to his class where he took his seat beside Namine. Looking around, Sora saw that the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet and sighed in relief.

"Hey Sora, why so late?" Namine asked him, turning around in her chair to face him since she had been talking to someone else on the other side of her.

Sora smiled at his blonde haired friend. "Oh I ran into the preps again. But no worries, I just got threatened this time is all."

Namine giggled. "All those damn preps do is threaten. They're all talk, no action."

"Besides that time they got Saix Sukiyuma to kick my ass two months ago."

"Well, besides that. They can never get anything done themselves. They always have to have someone do it for them." Namine said as the teacher walked into the class, instantly stopping their conversation.

"Good morning class." the teacher said. He had short purplish grey hair that covered one of his silver eyes. He was short, skinny and pretty quiet to say the least.

"Good morning Mr. Prodigy." the class said together.

"Alright. Roll call. Sora Leonhart."

"Here."

"Namine Han."

"Here."

"Riku Koyaski." Mr. Prodigy said, his sharp silver eyes scanning the classroom for the silver haired student, letting out a small frustrated sigh. "Not here. Again."

A grunt was heard in the alleyway of the school, a body being slammed into the brick wall by another, larger one. Moans and gasps were heard as well as hands roamed each other's bodies, grabbing and clawing at every inch of skin and clothing. The shorter figure wrapped their leg around the taller's waist as the taller grabbed it, bringing their bodies closer. More moans were heard as their lower regions pressed together.

"Dammit Cloud, fuck me now." the shorter of the two breathed out as their neck was attacked with bites and sucking, leaving a few love marks in the process.

"Getting impatient, Riku?" Cloud murmured against the silverette's neck, undoing the belt to his pants and pulling the material down along with his boxers, doing the same to himself.

Riku hissed as his hardened erection was hit by cool air, bucking his hips into Cloud's and rubbing their cocks together. The two males moaned into each other's mouths as the larger male grabbed both the smaller's thighs and hoisted him up against the wall, wrapping his legs around his waist and lining his dripping erection up to his puckered, quivering hole.

The silver haired teen gripped onto Cloud's shoulders as he felt the head of his erection pressing into him. His head tilted back against the wall with a moan, his muscles tightening up a bit around the unlubricated organ that pushed more inside of him. "Oh fuck.. Yes.." he moaned behind gritted teeth, pushing his hips down to get more of that wonderful cock inside of him. Cloud grunted as his cock was fully inside the small boy, waiting a few moments for the silverette to adjust to his large size.

"Move, dammit." Riku growled out after a minute, narrowing his aqua eyes at the spiky haired blonde dominating him.

Cloud smirked and slowly pulled out of the tight heat around him, making the younger boy moan, until the head was only inside then slammed back in. Riku threw his head back and moaned loudly, tightening up around the large member. Cloud pulled out a bit faster than last time before slamming in again, doing the same thing over and over again, making the silver haired beauty clutch tightly onto his shoulders as he groaned, leaving nail marks in the pale skin. Adjusting his angle inside the boy, Cloud pressed in again to hit that one spot that would drive his uke mad.

Riku let out a pleasure filled scream once that spot was hit, his nails breaking the skin of the blonde's shoulders to draw blood. "Oh _fuck_! Right there!" he moaned out, his eyes blurring from the pleasure that took over his body. Cloud smirked and kept hitting that spot with every thrust, moving one of his hands from Riku's thigh to grip his cock, stroking it in time with each of his hard thrusts as he felt his orgasm coming it's way through. Riku's muscles clenched and unclenched around Cloud's cock over and over again when he felt his own orgasm coming soon as well.

After a few more thrusts inside of him and few more pumps to his cock, the silver haired teen felt himself at his limit. "Cloud!" he called out as he shot his fluids all over Cloud's hand and some on his chest, his passage clamping around the older's cock. Cloud grunted when he felt the already tight heat tighten even more around him, thrusting a couple more times into it before burring himself deep inside as he came, filling Riku with his hot fluids.

Panting, Riku untangled himself from Cloud and fell down the wall, sitting on the cold, hard ground. Cloud put his both of his hands on the wall in front of him so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself, looking down at the boy under him with a small smirk. "You called out my name.""Shut up.." Riku muttered, closing his eyes to enjoy the aftermath of his orgasm.

Chuckling, Cloud pushed away from the wall and picked up his clothing to slip them on before picking Riku's up and throwing them at him. "See ya around, Koyaski." the spiky haired blonde said as he lit a cigarette in his mouth, walking away from the boy still sitting against the brick wall.

Sighing, Riku shakingly put his clothing on and stood up, feeling a slight pain in his ass and spine, and walked to the school. Today was going to be a long day..


End file.
